


Velvet (or, Always Be Hair for You)

by glitterisgold_26



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, i'm not really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterisgold_26/pseuds/glitterisgold_26
Summary: Bob gets a new 'do.





	Velvet (or, Always Be Hair for You)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by a fellow Franz Fan. I'm so sorry, Bob. But not really. 
> 
> This was written in a day and I wasn't sure how to end it properly, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Please don't show this to any of the boys or anyone they know.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bob looked down at the bathroom sink in front of him and frowned; two more hairs from his head were laying there. He turned on the tap and watched as they washed away, then looked in the mirror. His hair had started falling out a few years ago, but it was only recently that it was really starting to become obvious. 

Bob’s hair had been one of the first things that had attracted Alex to the younger man when they first met. He loved Bob’s blond curls which framed his soft face. He would run his fingers through them and watch how the curls bounced back into their natural shape. Even in more recent years when his hair was often straighter, Alex would continue to admire the way his fringe would sweep across his forehead or look like it had been ruffled lovingly. 

Bob knew this. He knew how much Alex loved his hair; it was obvious from the way he would stroke Bob’s head or kiss it, leaving his face rested against the softness for a moment or few. Bob also knew that this, of course, wasn’t the only reason that his boyfriend loved him, but would he be as attracted to him with no hair?

He recalled Paul’s Instagram post from a few months ago when he shaved his head: “Feel more like myself, if you’ve never experienced shaving your own head, I’d highly recommend it. If you’ve never acted on impulse, I’d highly recommend that too. Now who wants a bag of hair?”. While he had no intention of giving his hair away to strangers on the internet, he was seriously considering heeding the drummer’s advice. It wouldn’t take him as long to get ready in the morning if he didn’t have to spend minutes adjusting his hair to cover his receding hairline, and he wouldn’t have to worry about it being out of place anymore. “I might as well just embrace it, right?”, he thought to himself. 

He opened the drawer next to the sink and grabbed his electric razor. He plugged it in, turned it on, and again stared at himself in the mirror. He gazed wide-eyed at his hair for a while, then turned off the razor in panic. Alex, who was lying on the bed reading, heard the sound of buzzing and walked to their bathroom to see what Bob was up to. 

“Are you going for a new look or just having some fun in here?”, Alex said with a grin.

“Very funny”, said Bob with a frown. “The former, actually. I think I’m going to shave my head”. He looked down as he said this, but briefly glanced at his boyfriend to check his reaction, which seemed to be one of curiosity. 

“Oh yeah?”, replied the older man. He tried to imagine what Bob would look like without hair, but struggled to visualise him without his lovely blond locks. He did however notice that he seemed anxious. “You look worried. What’s up, sweet?”

“Do you think it’s a bad idea?” Bob asked with furrowed brows. “I’m worried it won’t suit me”. 

“Oh Bob, I’m sure it will. You always look gorgeous!” Alex put his arms around Bob and looked at him reassuringly in the mirror, however Bob just looked down again with a nervous expression on his face. Alex began stroking his head affectionately to comfort him, but quickly realised that this probably wasn’t helping the situation.

Bob closed his eyes out of embarrassment from the question he was about to ask: “Will you still want me when I’m bald?”.

Alex’s eyes widened at the question. “Of course I will!” He let go of Bob and gently turned him so that they were face-to-face. “You know that I have, and always will, think you are stunning, right?”. He placed his hand on Bob’s face and stroked his cheek softly. “You’ll still have that beautiful face, won’t you.” said Alex as he gazed into the blond’s eyes with a smile.

Bob’s anxious stare softened as he looked at Alex’s face. He pursed his lips for a short while, and said “give me a few minutes”. Alex kissed him hard on the lips, then on the side of his head, nuzzled his nose in his boyfriend’s hair for a few seconds to say goodbye, and left the bathroom. He sat on the bed in anticipation and listened to the sound of the razor.

When Bob had finished the job, he stared at himself in the mirror again and his anxious expression returned. He took a deep breath, then walked into the bedroom. 

“What do you think?”

Alex looked up at him and smiled. He walked over to Bob, inspecting his new ‘do by running his hand up the back of his head. Almost all of his hair was now in the bathroom sink, and only hairs a few millimetres in length remained. “I told you it would suit you”. 

Bob smiled at Alex coyly. “You’re not gonna miss it?”

“No,” replied Alex as he gently rubbed his lover’s head. “I like it; it’s soft, like velvet”. This made Bob grin and his cheeks went pink with flattered embarrassment. Alex pressed his forehead against Bob’s, continuing to enjoy the feel of Bob’s newly shortened hair against his fingers.


End file.
